Purposely Excluded
Purposely Excluded ''is the second episode of Conquering Hoenn. It first aired on / /16. Synopsis Miles, Akira, and Hazel begin their actual journey on Route 101, on their way to Oldale Town. Of course, catching some Pokemon is a given. Plot [''Miles, Akira, and Hazel are walking towards Route 101, them being about twenty feet away from the posts that mark Littleroot's town limits. Miles is on the phone, rolling his eyes.] Miles: Yeah, Dakota, I'm sorry. I know. I meant to stop by, I really did. Yeah, I got an Electrike. Dude, I know they're rare. Yes, Professor Birch does like me more than you. Okay, I gotta go, we're almost to Route 101. Okay. Love you. Bye. [Miles hangs up and puts his phone in this jeans.'' He turns to Hazel and Akira''.] Miles: Dakota said hi. Akira: Hey, how is he, anyways? Hazel: Yeah! Did he get back from that trip to Kalos? Miles: Yeah, a couple days ago. He brought his friend Ian with him. Hazel: IAN?!?! AS IN THE CUTE ONE YOU SHOWED ME PICTURES OF?!?!!? [Akira smiles, clearly enjoying it.] Miles: That's the one. He's way out of your league though. Akira: Also, I think Dakota likes him. laughing: It's a possibility. I think Ian's in his phone as Senpai. [The trio laughs as the screen fades to the title screen, displaying the name of the episode.] [COMMERCIAL BREAK] [The trio are walking on Route 101 with Electrike, Absol, and Maile.] Akira: How much longer? Hazel: Chill. We've been on Route 101 for like 10 minutes. Miles: Maybe it just feels longer. We're going up a hill, you know. Akira: Yeah, I guess you're right. Miles: Duh. I'm always right. [Akira tousles Miles' hair.] Akira: Of course you are. [Hazel pulls out the small notebook from last episode and writes something in it before putting it away.] Miles: Hazel, what do you even put in that notebook? panicking: Uh.... Akira: "Cute" scenes with me and Miles? Hazel: Wait how did you know? Akira: Wait I was just kidding. Hazel: I-uh... Mawile! Fairy Wind! [Mawile nods and becomes surrounded with a pink aura. Her back jaw turns to Akira, Miles, Electrike, and Absol. They all fly backwards, Absol especially.] whispering: Good job! Mawile: Wile! Miles: Hey Akira, I think you were right. Akira: Always. [Suddenly, a small canine figure darts through the bushes next to him. Akira accidentally trips it, revealing it to be a Poochyena. Akira grins as the Poochyena runs away. Akira gets up.] Akira: I must have it. [COMMERCIAL BREAK] [Akira is following Absol, who is sniffing at the ground. Hazel and Miles are not far behind, Electrike and Mawile not present.] Hazel: Why are you so set on that Poochyena? Akira: Um.... Literally, who knows? I don't. The Audience doesn't. Maybe it's for plot? Maybe it's gonna be a theme? Who knows? Miles: What? Akira: THERE IT IS! [Absol is pointing at the Poochyena, who was grooming itself before Akira startled it. It finally adjusts itself to battle stance.] Akira: Alright, Poochyena, you're on! Absol get him...or um her or um... [He pulls out his phone and opens the PokeDex app. He scans Poochyena.] Akira: Ah, he's male. Ooh, three rare moves. I must have him! muttering: Like he's just some kind of object. elbowing Hazel: Let him have his moment. Akira: Absol, Me First! [Absol's eyes glow green and he opens his mouth. His teeth become coated with electricity and he bites Poochyena. Poochyena shakes with electricity and collapses. Akira and Absol nod in triumph before Poochyena gets back up, shaking it off. Akira gasps.] Akira: Absol, Razor Wind! [Absol closes his eyes and a funnel of wind starts to form around him. Poochyena decides to charge at Absol but gets stuck in the vortex. Poochyena is thrown up in the air, spinning around. Absol jumps up and knocks Poochyena out of the funnel before the funnel collapses and sends sharp pieces of wind at Poochyena, knocking him out. Akira throws a Pokeball at Poochyena. It sucks him in and shakes three times, before clicking. Akira picks up the Pokeball and poses with Absol. Akira: I caught a Poochyena! Miles: That was an Absol-utely great battle. Akira:.... Hazel:.... Akira: If you were anyone else, I'd be 50 shades of annoyed, but you make it work. Miles: Of course I do. Hazel: I sense a severe lifestyle change coming for both of you. [Miles blushes and rolls his eyes while Akira just rolls his eyes and looks away.] Hazel: Don't deny i- Wait. [She points to a Wurmple in a tree.] Hazel: I know what I want my first catch to be. [COMMERCIAL BREAK] [H''azel is slowly making her way towards the tree. She is almost there when a Pokeballl comes from behind the tree and captures the Wurmple. A guy of about seventeen catches the Pokeball before it hits the ground.] looking angry: HEY! I WANTED TO CATCH THAT! Guy: Tough luck. What you gonna do about it? Get one of your body guards to make me give it up. [''Akira and Miles are playfully arguing, oblivious to the situation.] Guy: Guess you're the brains of the operation? Hazel: Yeah, I guess Guy: Tall guy's the token "eye candy" and Little Embarrassed Dude is... well Little Embarrassed dude. Hazel: I'm speechless. Miles: So what's your name, mysterious stranger? Guy: Jack. Jack Donaghy. [COMMERCIAL BREAK] Miles: Hey I remember you! You were that guy who was in the League a couple years ago. You had that Ursaring and almost made it to the finals! scoffing: Damn it you know. Miles: Know what? to Miles: Know that he's not as much of a big shot that he claims to be. Hazel: Actually, I'm pretty sure he could take us all at once with just that Wurmple to be honest. Jack: I hate being recognized from that. Like, I know I made it far, but it doesn't seem good enough. I ''almost ''made it to the finals, not did. Major Events * Miles is revealed to live with Dakota * Akira catches his first Pokemon, a male Poochyena Characters * Miles * Akira * Hazel * Dakota (over the phone) * Jack Donaghy Pokemon * Electric (Miles') * Absol (Akira's) * Mawile (Hazel's) * Poochyena Trivia * Dakota and Ian are mentioned. Dakota is Miles' older cousin. * Ian in Dakota's phone as Senpai is a reference to a crossover plan between Dakota and Ian. * Hazel has a crush on Ian. * The running theme of Akira breaking the fourth wall * Jack Donaghy is a reference to a character in 30 Rock. Category:Episodes Category:OmniDragon Category:ConqueringHoenn